


Reminiscence

by Mysterian



Category: Project Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, just pure fluff, there's no way they're not in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterian/pseuds/Mysterian
Summary: Alfyn wants to leave Clearbrook and explore the rest of Orsterra, but that means leaving behind his home, his friends and most importantly to him, Zeph.(Basically the entire ending of the prologue of Alfyn's story but written differently)





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Heya thanks for reading this! I used quite a bit of text from the scene in the prologue demo but I tried to change some of it to fit this story. Sorry if you find my writing bad, i'm writing this in the middle of the night. Enjoy :D

Alfyn stood on the village bridge, his gaze cast over the river glistening under the pale moonlight. His mind was racing with uncertainties. How would he confront Zeph, his best friend his entire life, about how he wanted to leave the village they grew up in? What if Zeph took the news badly and stormed off? What would Alfyn do then? He stood and watched the river as it flowed downstream, ripples in the water echoing his frenzied state of mind.

“Hey Alfyn! There you are!” A voice broke through his thoughts. Alfyn looked up to see Zeph running over to him.

“The flame take me, it worked! Nina’s gonna be alright!” Zeph cheered excitedly. “Thank you so much Alf, I really appreciate it.” Alfyn looked over at the wide grin plastered onto Zeph’s face and felt a blush creep onto his face. They had been best friends since young and, though Alfyn would never let anyone know, he had always wanted something more than that.

“Hey, don’t mention it buddy.” Alfyn replied with a smile, before turning his gaze back towards the river, leaning his head low above the banister of the bridge.

“Hey Alf, what’s wrong?” Zeph moved to beside him and folded his arms on the banister, resting his head in his arms. “You know you can tell me anything right?” Alfyn sighed and looked over the waterway that ran through the village. 

“ I just… Nevermind, it’s nothing.“ He started, but stopped himself before he could continue. Zeph looked at him and pouted, clearly annoyed that Alfyn wasn’t telling him the truth.

“Are you thinking about that old apothecary guy again?” Zeph blurted out. Alfyn instantly knew who he was talking about. The man saved him and the entire village when the Great Pestilence came. He remembered how the man selflessly came to their rescue when no one else could find a cure. After the plague passed, Alfyn swore that he would do the same, helping others in need no matter what.

“Hey, we’ve been friends for forever now, so i can tell…” Zeph continued and Alfyn tensed up, worried about what he would say. “You want to leave the village and help others just like he did right? That’s what you’ve trained your whole life as an apothecary for.”

Hearing that, he felt the tension leave his body as his secret was kept safe. “Heh, you knew…” He laughed awkwardly and nodded at him.

“Is that it? Is that what you were so worried about?” Zeph huffed, “you know that i’d support you in anything you do.” Alfyn felt a little relief when he heard that, but he knew the true reason why he didn’t want to leave.

“What about the others in Clearbrook? This is still my home. You’re skilled, Zeph, but I can’t just leave you to tend to the village alone.” Alfyn started, he could feel the guilt welling up in his heart. “Besides, who’ll cut your ego down to size? Who’ll listen to Gertas’ grumblings? Or listen to Meryl’s tales of unrequited love? Or even-”

“I will! I’ll do it all!” Zeph cut in, stunning Alfyn. “I’ll see that the villagers are all happy and healthy. I swear it on my life. So go out and see the realm, Alf. Do it with your head held high and your heart at eaze.”

Alfyn was speechless. He could feel himself on the verge of tears. This was the guy he fell for. The kind-hearted, caring dork who wanted to take on all of his responsibilities, just so he could go explore the world. The one who stood by him through thick and thin without fail.

“And that’s why I like you Zeph, i’ve liked you for so long.” He chuckled, wiping at his eyes as the tears started to fall. He turned his gaze over to Zeph, who just looked at him with eyes full of compassion and warmth. Zeph pulled Alfyn into a hug, letting him cry into his shoulder. 

“I like you too, more than anyone else, you’re special to me.” Zeph said, rubbing soothing circles into Alfyn’s back. “I love you, and nothing will change that.”

Alfyn felt his heart flutter and couldn’t help but let the tears fall harder. Zeph loved him back. The two pulled each other even closer and melted into each other’s touch. 

After a long while, Alfyn finally calmed down. Zeph helped him onto his feet and the two of them made their way back to Alfyn’s home. 

“Hey, you were planning on leaving tomorrow, weren’t you? Don’t leave without saying goodbye, you hear?” Zeph said, a warm smile decorated his face. Alfyn nodded at him and turned to open the door when Zeph grabbed his hand. 

Zeph cupped Alfyn’s face and gently pulled him in, capturing him in a warm kiss. The world stopped around them, as if nothing else in that moment mattered. They held onto each other for as long as they could, desperate for they knew it was the last night they would see each other for quite some time. Eventually, they broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting for air.

“I really love you, Zeph, with all my heart.”

“I love you too, Alf.”

And with that, Alfyn smiled and waved goodbye, before getting into his home and packing his things for the journey ahead. Once he finished, he laid on the bed, his mind racing with thoughts of what had happened that night. He couldn’t stop thinking of Zeph. Of how much he loved him, and the fact that tomorrow would be the last time he saw him. He thought about how much leaving him would hurt, how saying goodbye would haunt him forever.

Then he thought about how much joy he could possibly bring to everyone, how he could save people the world over, how happy he could make others. He imagined coming home one day to see Zeph waiting for him, running up to him and embracing him as soon as he got back. He felt a smile melt onto his face as he thought about all the things they’d do once he got back. Then it hit him. Zeph would always be there for him, no matter what, and he would always be waiting for him.

Comforted by that thought Alfyn drifted off to sleep, his decision already made in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The next day...**

“Guess what, Ma? I’m going on a journey! I’m gonna save folks the world over. Keep an eye on me, would ya?” Alfyn spoke quietly to the tombstone of his dearly deceased mother. He grabbed fresh flowers from his bag and laid them over the grave.

“Hey Alf! There you are!” Zeph ran over and hugged him from behind. Alfyn felt his face heat up as he gently caressed his arm, stroking it in smooth circles, never wanting the moment to end.

After awhile, they broke the hug. “I’ve been looking for you all morning, I wanted you to have this before you leave.” Zeph pulled his satchel over his head and handed to Alfyn. “Here, I want you to have my satchel, that way, no matter how far you travel, i’ll be right there with you.” A wave of emotions hit Alfyn and he accepted the satchel gratefully, knowing how much the satchel meant to Zeph. They both got one when Zeph’s dad accepted the two of them as his students and it was one of the few things they had to remember him by.

“Here, why don’t you hold on to mine too?” Alfyn lifted his satchel and handed it to Zeph as well, who took it and immediately slung it over his shoulder.

“Alrighty then, guess it’s about time i head out, don’t miss me too much, okay?” Alfyn teased and he pulled Zeph in for one final kiss. They held onto each other tightly, their hearts beating wildly. When they parted, the two walked over to the village gate together

“Come back soon, okay?” Zeph smiled and pull him into one last hug.

“I’ll try to be back as soon as possible. Then i’ll tell you all about my journey” Alfyn responded, he could feel himself getting emotional again.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

And with that, Alfyn set off on his journey.


End file.
